


Youths

by ricardo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, 小言
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo





	Youths

Jensen喜欢jared。

Jared是新来的转学生，噢，天哪！他长得是那么的英俊又那么高大，女孩子甚至是男孩子们都会在背后偷偷谈论着他，带着一颗颗萌动的春心。他的学习成绩也很优秀，几乎每一科学科都得到A，他认真地听着课用那只漂亮修长的骨节分明的大手记着笔记的样子把班里的女孩子们迷得七荤八素。下课的时候还总会有人假装向他请教问题只为了能靠近他一些，jared总是很有耐心很有绅士风度地帮他们解答，用那把性感到天理难容的声音。

Jensen第一次正式见到jared是在运动会上，他们都参加了男子百米赛跑，当jensen看到jared的大长腿时他觉得jared简直是作弊，腿那么长肯定快，然后jensen又不禁看了看他那双罗圈腿，顿时有些悲愤起来，为什么我的腿会是怎样的！

那时候，jensen可一点都不喜欢这个抢走他所有风头的对他笑得一脸灿烂的大麋鹿，当jared向他问好的时候，他只是冷冷地回应了一声。

在jared没有转到这个学校之前，jensen可是这个学校最受欢迎的人，因为他长得实在好看，所有人见jensen的第一眼都会被他的美丽惊艳到，绿得像要滴出叶汁的大眼睛在白皙脸庞的衬托下像极了无暇的绿宝石，他的睫毛简直长得过分，比那些贴了假睫毛的女孩子还要撩人，红艳的嘴唇像诱人的樱桃一般性感到极点，没人能抵挡这样的美丽。  
可现在，所有人都在谈论那个该死的大麋鹿，他就像被冷落的弃妇一般。原先他也并不关心这些，直到有一次他偷偷听到有人把他们两人坐比较，说他是一个小女孩，而jared是一个充满男性荷尔蒙的性感的有魅力的硬汉，他可是Jensen•硬汉•Ackles!居然在那个转学生的阴影下变成一个该死的小姑娘，他是怎样都没有办法忍受的。  
比赛之前，jensen站在起跑线上看着旁边比他高出一截的傻大个傻乎乎地对他笑着，不屑地腹诽着：笑得那么灿烂，看我待会怎么干掉你！

比赛接近开始，整个观众席早已沸腾起来，那些jared的脑残粉像疯了一般在座位上高声呼喊，撕心裂肺，有人居然还举着大大的牌子上写着“Jared,I LOVE YOU！”

裁判举起发令枪，随后枪声一响，所有选手都如绷紧的箭被松开飞奔出去，jencen紧盯着jared，狠命地往前冲去，jared稍稍落后于他，jensen得意地想：看看谁才是小女孩哈哈哈。

然而，不幸的事发生了，大概是跑得太快，而鞋子系得不紧，jensen只感到脚下一滑，接着，他整个人就摔倒到橡胶跑道上，不的不说，很痛！

Jensen哼哼唧唧地想爬起来却发现没有力气支撑着自己，眼前忽然被一道阴影遮住，jared出现在他眼前，蹲下来，伸出那只强有力的大手，用那把性感的嗓音询问：“还好吗，我扶你起来吧，这肯定很痛。”jared的眉头皱起了好像受伤的是他一样。

Jensen的脑子有些发蒙，jared是快跑到终点了还回头来看他有没有事吗？jensen还没反应过来，一只大手就覆上他的后背，温暖而有力，jared把他扶了起来。老师和一些学生围了过来查看jencen的情况，而jared还紧紧地用手把jensen圈住，jensen有点窘，脸红得不正常。最后jencen说自己去一下校医室就好了，老师叫着jared陪着jensen去，两个人一个人拖着一条腿一个人用手搀着往校医室走去。

Jensen尴尬地坐在椅子上校医检查他的腿部，jared就像只大狗一样坐在他旁边两眼巴巴地看着他，jensen觉得自己的心扑通扑通跳的厉害，脸上满是不正常的红潮。

最后校医说jensen还是扭伤的最近几天不要做剧烈运动就行，jared又扶着jensen回去仿佛他已经残疾一般。

Jensen觉得肯定是自己把脑子摔坏了，否则他的心在jared靠近的时候像小女生一样跳得都快蹦出来了，觉得jared的身上散发着光芒，或者是当天的阳光太好，才会让jared的侧脸帅气得惊人，仿佛天神一般。

在否认了第一千一百一十一之后jensen终于无奈地承认，天啊！他爱上jared，那只笑得傻乎乎的大麋鹿，他纠结地皱着好看的眉头，少男心愁成了苦海。

Jensen加入了课余饭后聊jared八卦的大军之中，他要好好了解jared，这样才会有把握把他拿下，对，自己一定能行，当jensen拿着本子把jared的八卦记下来的时候他是这么想的。

Jared喜欢独角兽，jared喜欢看书，jared喜欢玩拼字游戏，jared喜欢吃蔬菜沙拉……jensen躺在床上默默地记下jared的爱好，他喜欢什么不喜欢什么，jensen认真仔细地搜集着信息，把它们记在心里，大喊着他好可爱，昏昏沉沉地睡去，带着少男的遐思。

Jared有时会叫上jensen一起去训练，一起去图书馆，jensen会按捺下自己的兴奋假装没有那么兴奋，心里却是尖叫着狂欢还有一个小人在跳舞。

最后，jensen做了一个重大的决定，他要告白，他要向jared告白，就算被拒绝。

Jensen忐忑地打电话给jared约他晚上去餐厅去他吃饭，jared很愉快地答应了，jencen穿上那身最正式的衣服，手心里满是汗水不安地出发去餐厅。

两个人在餐厅里吃饭，jensen发誓他真的想告白，可是，可是，他胆怯了，他假装吃着东西来缓解紧张的气氛，而面对着jared，他一句话也说不出来，天哪，那个自信的jensen去哪了。

吃完饭两个人一起走回去，jensen横下心来，拉住jared，深呼吸一口：“jared我，我……我……我爱你，你能不能和我交往。”jensen闭上眼睛不敢去看jared的脸，他不想在他的脸上看到任何厌恶的表情。

Jensen感觉到他被拉进一个怀抱，接着有什么温热的东西覆上他的双唇，睁开眼睛，是jared，jared正吻着他，温柔到让人想流泪。

Jared放开jensen，看见jensen一副晕乎乎的模样：“我还以为你永远都不会说呢。”

Jensen还蒙着，jared靠近jensen的耳朵：“我也爱你，从第一次见到你我就爱上了你，你不知道我等这天等了多久。”

Jensen高兴得快要流泪，还有什么比你爱的人爱着你还要更美好的事情呢。

Jensen拉着jared，两个人就站在大街上深情地吻着。

 

FIN


End file.
